<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is where the heart is by nightbloomingflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021816">home is where the heart is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingflowers/pseuds/nightbloomingflowers'>nightbloomingflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), bonding on kamino, i have an emdash addiction i’m not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingflowers/pseuds/nightbloomingflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another day on Kamino when Rex won’t talk about what’s bothering him and Gree gets into trouble. Cody wouldn’t trade it for the the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7576 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, Clone Troopers &amp; Clone Troopers (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is where the heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the lack of clone bonding fics i have is a crime that i am apologizing for starting now. this fic is for commander cody week on tumblr, which you guys should check out! rex is a feral demon child but he also follows the rules as a cadet okay. he didn’t know what to do with anakin when they first met. and wolffe is a lovable grump i will die on this hill. and OF COURSE, cody. i love him. take this fic as an expression of that. anyway, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The kid’s here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Rex shoved into the room, and Wolffe narrowly avoided a vicious kick to the shins for the comment. “I’m </span> <em> <span class="s2">three months </span> </em> <span class="s1">younger than you.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox rolled his eyes, flopping backwards onto his bunk. “Three months is three months, <em>vod’ika</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody only sighed. Wolffe was going to work himself into an early grave if he kept antagonizing Rex like that, three months or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bly intercepted Rex before he could respond to Fox. “Hey, Rex. What’s up?” He mussed Rex’s blond hair affectionately—the only one who could get away with it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” Rex grumbled. “Just...bored.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ponds snorted, not bothering to get up from where he laid on the bunk above Cody. Rex was always a terrible liar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Either tell us what’s wrong or run back to your batchmates,” Wolffe said sourly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Rex flipped him a rude gesture behind his back, which got a chuckle out of the </span> <em> <span class="s2">chakaar</span></em><span class="s1">. “They’re </span> <em> <span class="s2">not</span> </em> <span class="s1"> my batchmates,” Rex muttered under his breath. Too low for Wolffe to catch, but Bly and Cody did. Cody gestured for Rex to sit next to him. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rex wasn’t CC track, but for years it had been clear that he was a natural leader. The Kaminoans wouldn’t promote a regular batcher to CC—especially one with blond hair—but they had decided to shunt Rex into a new squad with a few other clones in similar situations. Keeli was the only other that Cody had met. They would be Captains when they graduated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From Rex’s mood over the past several weeks, it wasn’t going well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Cody asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rex sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “I miss my old squad,” he said. “Longnecks won’t let me see them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Cody exchanged a glance with Bly. “Sorry, </span> <em> <span class="s2">vod</span></em><span class="s1">,” Bly said, clapping him gently on the shoulder. “Maybe we can rig a communicator in a few days, get a couple minutes.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rex blanched. “I don’t want them to get caught.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody opened and closed his mouth, debating what to say. “We can do it quietly if you want, but if you’re that worried, then...” he trailed off. They all knew the risks if the <em>Kaminiise</em> caught them, anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, the door to their barracks—a perk of the CC track—slid open, revealing Gree. And—</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">shab</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">—a longneck alongside him. Cody shoved Rex behind him, Bly pressing a shoulder against his own to create a wall of bodies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By some miracle, Taun We didn’t give them a second glance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He folded his hands together, standing perfectly still in the middle of the room. “Clone units are not permitted to access the archives without express permission. You would do well to remind your squadmate of this fact.” He didn’t even glance at Gree. “If the problem is not resolved in the future, we will be forced to take more drastic measures.” He surveyed the room once, high and mighty as all the <em>Kaminiise</em> were, before sweeping away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a collective sigh of relief after the door swished shut. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Not this </span> <span class="s2">osik</span> <span class="s1"> again,” muttered Wolffe. He jabbed a finger accusingly at Gree. “Just can’t help yourself, can you?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gree threw his hands in the air. “I just wanted to—“</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Read about the Gree,” Fox finished. “We </span> <span class="s2">know</span> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What Fox is </span> <em> <span class="s2">trying</span> </em> <span class="s1"> to say,” Cody interjected with a glare, “is that we know you’re curious, Gree, but you can’t go into the archives anymore. If they catch you again...”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah,” Gree said bitterly. His hands were fisted at his sides, but Wolffe pulled him in for a rough </span> <span class="s2"><em>Keldabe</em> that</span> <span class="s1"> made them both relax a bit. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody would ask Gree what his punishment was later. For now, he turned his attention back to Rex. Bly had wandered over to Gree as well, leaving just the two of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to get back to my squad,” Rex said, making to slide off the bunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody caught his arm. “Wait until Taun We is long gone. No one wants to deal with questions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technically, Rex was allowed to come to the CC bunks, but most of the <em>Kaminiise</em> didn’t like it very much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rex nodded after a moment, settling back onto the unforgiving mattress. There was comfortable silence between them for a few minutes, punctuated by snippets of conversation between Gree, Wolffe, and Bly. Cody was pretty sure he could hear Ponds snoring, and tried not to snort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” Cody tried. “Your new squad is filled with other brothers in your same situation. I’m sure they miss their old squads too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rex’s boot scuffed at the foot of the bunk. “Yeah.” His posture didn’t change, but the furrow between his brows lightened. “Keeli tried to visit his batchmates a few days ago. I think he got a few minutes with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know we’d help,” Cody offered. “Even Wolffe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard that,” Wolffe snarled. Rex snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to go against orders.” Well, there it was. Rex was a feral one, but a rule-stickler through and through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody sighed. “Your choice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Rex jostled his shoulder, and Cody gave him a punch on the arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Come on. Let’s see what</span> <span class="s1">history this </span><em><span class="s2">di’kut</span></em><span class="s1"> has for us today.” Cody smirked at Gree’s affronted expression, and Rex laughed aloud. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite his offense, Gree immediately launched into a history of Zeltrons, Fox putting away his datapad to listen, too. Cody settled into the familiarity of it all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Between the excited tones of Gree and the constant snores of Ponds, he was home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, and comments are love!<br/>just,,, clones being at home among their brothers. yeah.<br/>mando’a translations:<br/>osik: crap, shit<br/>vod/vod’ika: sibling/younger sibling<br/>shab: a general curse word (that’s how i used it, anyway)<br/>di’kut: idiot<br/>chakaar: general term of abuse (BUT I USE IT IN A LOVING WAY)<br/>keldabe: headbutt/forehead touch<br/>kaminiise: kaminoans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>